Cameron's Little Lesson
by KettleKornKueen
Summary: One Shot, Using EPs Poison, Spin, Act Your Age, and Airborne. Cameron learns a little lesson about hurting other's feelings. Don't read if you like Cameron.


Disclaimer: Don't own.

A/N: This was very therapeutic for me I suggest doing something along these lines for any fellow Cameron haters (or any other kind of character hater—just not Chase… please.) It feels quite nice. Of course I know nothing about hit men services, vultures, three crazy psycho killers, dark and damp caves, or kidnapping so just bare with me. Also, I am not one of three crazy psycho killers or two or even just little old me. I am just angry with Cameron right now… I will get over it. Maybe. And to all the Cameron fans here is an apology in advance: I am really, really sorry that you have felt the need to read this. It was a bad choice. It's mean. You have every right to be pissed I would to if this happened to Chase, but I think if you just stop reading now we can avoid hurt feeling (both yours—for obvious reasons—and mine when I read angry, and mean reviews.) So here it is… your warned Cameron fans!

"Please, _please!_" Cameron begged for her life from the floor of the dark, damp cave.

"No!" Crazy Psycho Killer Number 1 spat out. "You hurt a lot of people and now you will hurt!"

Cameron burst out in sobs remembering the events that led up to this moment…

IHateCameronIHateCameronIHateCameronIHateCameronIHateCameronIHateCameron

…It had been about eight months after she started her fellowship with Dr. House when a high school calculus student came in after becoming disorientated during an exam. The mother was extremely overly protective and it took a lot to convince her to consent to any treatment for her son. Cameron convinced her to start treatment for something her son did not have. It caused her son to go into cardiac arrest. Of course, they had saved the kid in the end, but every since that moment Extremely Overly Protective Mom had been planning.

…Chase called up a few of his mates back in Australia after Cameron had dumped him and refused to accept his companionship. He was rather upset and angry. Of course, he was heart broken and almost in tears. (But he wasn't because that would make Chase look pathetic and defeat the point of this fic.) His friends were… protective also. In fact, they had been planning ever since that phone call too.

…The parent's of Cameron dead husband were also in on this. They had found out about the love affair going on between her and their then almost-dead son's best friend. They were outraged. She had lied to Wilson when she told him that she couldn't have lived with herself if she had cheated. She could have lived with herself and she did. Very, very happily in fact. She had been sleeping with her dead husband's best friend since three weeks before the wedding and it lasted two months after the funeral, before she dumped him for some bloke that came in paralyzed after a car accident.

Extremely Overly Protective Mom, Extremely Overly Protective Chase Friends, and Dead Husband's Parents all met through the same hit man service. When the "company" realized multiple people wanted the same person dead they set up a meeting, and all parties agreed to split the cost.

Then they (the company) hired three crazy psycho killers to get the job done. They kidnapped Cameron on her way out the door of the hospital on a dark silent faux peaceful night and drove to a dark, damp cave in the middle of nowhere where Extremely Overly Protective Mom, Extremely Overly Protective Chase Friends, Chase, and Dead Husband's Parents all waited.

IHateCameronIHateCameronIHateCameronIHateCameronIHateCameronIHateCameron

And that is how she ended up here: on the dark, damp cave floor tied up and just recently un-gagged.

Everyone (including the three crazy psycho killers stood behind a protective net as hungry vultures were released from a cage above. They all laughed as she screamed and begged for her life that was slowly sucked (well, actually, plucked…) away from her as was the love and hope from the people that set this up.

When she was about half dead and her legs had been pecked clean Chase yelled, "STOP!" and the birds flew up, being very obedient and let Chase go out and see if Cameron was at least partially alive. (Because, if he let her die that would make him mean and that would, also, defeat the point of this fic.)

She was and then Chase and the three crazy psycho killers brought her to the hospital while Extremely Overly Protective Mom, Extremely Overly Protective Chase Friends, and Dead Husband's Parents pouted in the cave. Cameron will—eventually and with a lot of extremely painful rehab—be able to walk—and run—again, but not for a very, very long time. Hopefully she had learned her lesson about hurting people's feelings, because the three crazy psycho killers have a fondness of lions.

THE END


End file.
